


DAY NINE - HANGING OUT WITH FRIENDS

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY NINE - HANGING OUT WITH FRIENDS

Luhan is not an early riser by nature. But here he is, six am on Saturday morning and tickling Yixing’s feet to try and wake him up too. Yixing jerks in response, sitting upright with his fluffy hair sticking up at all angles.

“What the hell?”

“Come on sleepyhead, Chanyeol’s picking us up in half an hour.”

All he receives is a groan in response, making him grin.

“I’ll blow you in the shower if you hurry up.”

Yixing is up and out of bed in seconds, pushing a laughing Luhan to the shower.

-

Despite the energising activity, Yixing is out like a light once they’ve situated themselves in the backseat. Luhan keeps up the conversation with Chanyeol and Baekhyun, arm around Yixing’s shoulder as the younger boy sleeps soundly.

They stop for a quick breakfast and Yixing wakes up a little, sipping at Luhan’s coffee and grimacing.

“You made it too strong.” He whines, nestling himself back under Luhan’s arm.

A quick movement in the mirror has Luhan looking up to see Baekhyun and Chanyeol shaking their heads, laughing.

“Does he even know where he is right now?”

Luhan grins. “Probably will wake up at the beach thinking he’s dreaming or something.”

He’s so fond of his boy, the quirkiness he brings to Luhan’s life really does brighten it up.

-

They pile out of the car, Yixing draping himself over Luhan’s back so he doesn’t have to support himself as they head for the beach.

The rest of the boys are there, having set up umbrellas and towels in a secluded area. It’s a good spot and the sun has fully risen over them. It’s not too warm, just enough to not need a shirt while lying on the sand.

Speaking of which, Luhan sneaks a glance over to see Yixing has dropped his shirt and his stretched out in just his board shorts on a towel.

Luhan loves the beach.

They all take the time to catch up, sharing stories of the past few months in between school, work and relationships. After sufficient chatting, Chanyeol and Baekhyun set up the volleyball net and Luhan has to drag a still dozing Yixing into the game.

“You’re so cruel.”

“You love me.”

He gets a quick kiss in agreement before the game starts. It’s Yixing, Luhan and Chanyeol versus Jongin, Baekhyun and Sehun. The teams are even so the game carries on until their trash talk puts them all in hysterics.

It’s nearing lunch time when they finally admit defeat. Chanyeol hauls Yixing over his shoulder while the latter complains about being too sore to walk. Luhan watches fondly as they wrestle around, Baekhyun sending him knowing glances.

“Good thing you fell in love with your best friend, right?”

He can’t help the grin that spreads across his face.

“I can’t believe there was a time when I thought it couldn’t work.” Luhan shakes his head at his own stupidity.

“Honestly, I think we all knew you’d get together eventually. You’re sort of lost without the other you know.”

Luhan wholeheartedly agrees, slinging an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder as they make their way back to their rowdy boyfriends.

Yixing pats the towel next to him as invitation for Luhan to sit down. He winces when Luhan bumps into him and prods at his pink skin.

“You didn’t put sunscreen on did you?”

“Nope.”

Luhan sighs, though it’s just for show. He grabs the sunscreen out of his backpack and squeezes a dollop onto his hand.

“Lie down.” He instructs.

Yixing does as he’s told, huffing out when Luhan makes a move to straddle his butt.

“So heavy.”

“You be careful or you might just end up with a dick burnt into your skin.” Luhan responds, squeezing Yixing’s hips under his thighs.

Yixing sighs in relief as Luhan methodically applies the cream to his warm skin. Their friends all groan as Yixing rolls over and Luhan finds himself seated on his pelvis.

“Keep it G, there are kids around.” Chanyeol yells, covering up Sehun’s eyes.

“Trust me, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Somehow Chanyeol’s eyes grow bigger and they’re off on a discussion of what exactly transpired for Sehun to admit that.

Luhan ignores them, rubbing down Yixing’s chest lightly. He carefully does his face as well, before kissing him.

When he pulls back, Yixing is grinning cheekily at him.

“What?”

“You have a little, c’mere.” Yixing brushes a thumb over his nose, smearing some left over sunscreen, until it rubs in completely.

They eat their lunch quickly, following Baekhyun’s orders to wait half an hour before returning to the water. Luhan entertains them all by re-enacting a dance he walked in on Yixing doing while he was supposed to be vacuuming.

Yixing retaliates by scooping Luhan up and hauling his ass into the freezing water. He clings on for dear life, laughing hysterically when Yixing falls into the water as well.

Soon enough, they’re joined by the rest of the crowd. They spend the afternoon making up various games to play, inventing ridiculous rules to follow during volleyball (“One legged!” Sehun suggests).

Eventually it’s time to pack up and say goodbye. Yixing has Luhan curled up on him the whole drive home and has to pull him up the stairs to their apartment.

“Come on, shower and then bed.”

“Nope.” Luhan falls dramatically onto their bed. “Leave me here to die.”

“Luhan, you’re covered in sand. Get off the bed!”

Luhan laughs while Yixing struggles to pull him off.

“You’ll never take me willingly!”

It seems Yixing gives up, until he’s jumping on top of Luhan, holding him down with his own weight.

“I was going to repay the favour you gave me this morning, but I guess you’ll just have to do without.” He whispers straight into his ear, which is directly linked to Luhan’s dick and yeah okay, they’re going to have a shower right now.

Yixing just laughs as Luhan drags him into the bathroom, musing about what a turn around this is from the morning.


End file.
